Zamorak's Book of Chaos
Zamorak's Book of Chaos, formerly the Unholy book, is a book held in place of a shield. For information on how to acquire a god book, see the god books article. Zamorak's unholy book must be made using all four torn Zamorak pages which can be purchased from other players, obtained from treasure trails or by cremating a Vyrewatch. If you lose this item you can reclaim it at the Lighthouse by speaking to Jossik at no cost to the player (when retrieved, lost prayer books contain all the pages that were previously added to them). With Zamorak's book of chaos, a player can preach and perform ceremonies, such as blessing, last rites, and wedding rites by operating it. Also, if a player's Prayer level is 50 or higher, they can bless Unholy symbols with Zamorak's book of chaos by expending 40 Prayer points for each symbol. After completion of One Piercing Note, if the book has all four pages, and you have 60 crafting and 60 prayer, you can use it to create an Illuminated unholy book. This grants you 10,000 Prayer experience and 10,000 Crafting experience (for the first time this is done only) and leaves you with both the Zamorak's book of chaos and an Illuminated book of chaos. Filling Zamorak's Book of Chaos with all pages currently costs + + + }} coins. Note: Once you have filled the book, you cannot take the pages out. 120px |caption = A player wielding Zamorak's Book of Chaos }} Transcript Wedding Ceremony * May your union not be harmonious, but may your conflicts make you stronger, in Zamorak's name, now two are one. Last Rites * The weak deserve to die, so the strong may flourish. This is the creed of Zamorak. Blessing * May you reject all safe paths, and embrace all challenges. Zamorak bring you strength. Preach * As Zamorak seized the power of godhood, so should you seize all power within your grasp, find strength in the chaos of Zamorak! Historical version Wedding Ceremony * Two great warriors, joined by hand, to spread destruction across the land. In Zamorak's name, now two are one. Last Rites * The weak deserve to die, so the strong may flourish. This is the will of Zamorak. Blessing * May your bloodthirst never be sated, and may all your battles be glorious. Zamorak bring you strength. Preach * Battles are not lost and won; They simply remove the weak from the equation. Zamorak give me strength! * Those who fight, then run away, shame Zamorak with their cowardice. Zamorak give me strength! * Battle is my those who choose to disagree with it. Zamorak give me strength! * Strike fast, strike hard, strike true: The strength of Zamorak will be with you. Zamorak give me strength! Trivia. * It was previously known as Zamorak's unholy book, and had different preachings, which can be read above. es:Unholy book nl:Unholy book fi:Unholy book Category:Books Category:Free Retrieve Category:Texts and tomes